Earlier of electronic enclosures, such as those used in servers, were stacked one on top of the other in standard Electronic Industry Association (EIA) racks. These earlier enclosures carried various electronic components, such as a power supply, a logic board or “motherboard,” input/output ports, and a fan unit, but these components were in cumbersome arrangements. For instance, to service the interior components, either a snap-on front plate or a conventionally hinged front door first had to be opened, or the entire enclosure taken from the rack and a top cover removed. Often the fan had to be removed before electronic components could even be accessed. This accessing operation was particularly difficult for servicing personnel, since if the unit was deactivated, replacement had to be accomplished within a short time span (e.g., ten minutes) so other components would not lose stored information. Also, the number and size of components housed within these earlier enclosures was often limited by the cooling capability of the enclosure. In some earlier front access enclosures, the ability to control fan airflow when changing components was limited by their air dam designs, which function to limit fan air in-take when a component is removed. These earlier air dams were either a hinged saloon door style, or a horizontally hinged door relying on gravity for closure, both of which inherently leak-in large quantities of air.